


The words

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is afraid of who she'll hurt with her new unknown power, but Jemma won't let her go through it alone. Skimmons! Christina Perri's the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words

And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I’m in love with you  
~Christina Perri ‘the words’

Skye watched from the med pod as Jemma rushed around to gather the proper equipment to go over every inch of her to make sure that nothing was wrong, but Skye knew they wouldn’t find anything. She knew that she was different even if all the tests didn’t find anything different on the outside; she was afraid of what these new feelings would do to the people around her, the people that she loved and cared about. She was especially worried about Jemma; she knew that Jemma would want to be around her to make sure that nothing was wrong, physically or mentally.

“Skye I’m coming in.” Jemma announced as she entered the pod.

“Jemma I’m fine, please don’t come in here.” Skye said worried that she’d hurt the person who meant the most to her.

“Skye, love I’m not going anywhere. We’ve been through so much together, this is no different. I’m not abandoning you over this. I’d never do that to you.” Jemma sat down next to Skye, taking hold of her hands, “Love, nothing is going to make me stop loving you.”

“Jemma you don’t know what I’m capable of. I could hurt you or anyone.”

“I don’t care what you’re capable of Skye. I’m not leaving you. Talk to me.”

“I…I’m scared Jemma. I don’t want to hurt you or the others. We don’t even know what is wrong with me.”

“Love, nothing’s wrong with you. You just gained the ability to create shockwaves, like an earthquake. Once you’ve had enough time you’ll be able to control them.”

“Why do you have so much faith in me? I don’t.”

“Because I believe in you, Skye I love you.”

Skye didn’t know how to express all of her love for the woman in front of her, she’s never said ‘I love you’ back to someone it never felt that way. But with Jemma Skye felt that she would conquer anything and everything; Jemma made her feel like she was invincible.

“I love you too, Jemma so much. I wish that I told you sooner. I wish that I had met you sooner. You have been so good for me. You make me want to be a better person, someone you deserve to have love you.”

Jemma was speechless at first, she had told Skye she loved her multiple times and she had never said it back and know that she had she loved her even more. They had been through a lot together and even more apart, but they were together now and nothing was going to change that. Jemma pulled Skye in to a hug and didn’t want to let go.

“I love you so much Jemma.” Skye said as Jemma pulled out of the hug.

“I love you to Love.” Jemma said as she gently kissed Skye.


End file.
